Crumbling Obstacles
by Sunburned-Stickperson
Summary: Leonardo has dedicated his life to freeing "pets." One day, he stumbles upon three brothers who are snatched before he can buy them. After one is returned, he vows to help find the other two.
1. Chapter 1

**Back with a new prompt! Part 2, page 37. :) There'll be no more prompt posting, 'cause we gotta fill the rest, first. D: Almost eighty pages, and probably less than half of that is filled. GO WRITE, MY COMPANIONS. THEY CALL TO YOU.**

* * *

><p>Leonardo da Vinci was a wealthy man. To say any less was utter farce, but even to say he was wealthy was almost an understatement. He painted the portraits of the royal families from two neighboring kingdoms every year. He was popular in court and among his less wealthy patrons. He had three bank accounts, all three had at least ten thousand dollars in them. He was a peace-loving man: he never ate meat, and he avoided violence. Yet despite all of this wealth, never did the three banks accounts remain full very long. His house and clothes were simple and unassuming. Regardless of advocating for peace, there were sketches and blueprints of the most advanced guns, horrid war machines, and the most unholy ways of getting information out of people scattered about his rooms. Even though he never ate meat, there was nice hunk of it always occupying the corner of his freezer. And at the end of his bed was a trunk with six hundred and sixteen badly treated leather collars. He could remember the name on each one.<p>

Leonardo walked briskly into the marketplace, wincing whenever he would spot a collar. A collar did not belong on a human. His heart went out to each person he saw with one, the latest design for his war machine whizzing through his head. Against his chest, his silver necklace caught the sunlight; a small metal charm made of a stylized form of an upside down letter V and a thin curve underneath was the only charm. The symbol of all he stood for.

"Ah, Leonardo, a pleasure."

He smiled warmly at the fat man sitting in front of a darkened building. Behind him, there were several empty cages. "Good to see you, too."

The trader smiled, an evil, snaggle-toothed grin. "Here a little early. I assume you want to see who we have?"

"Naturally," came the short and clipped response.

The man rose and led him into the building. "I have a deal I do not think you will pass up."

Leonardo raised an eyebrow as he was brought to the back of the store, the filthiest and vilest part. He eyed the cages carefully, gazing at each human, male or female, adult or child, trapped within. Eventually they stopped in front of a tiny cage with three men inside, all tangled up with one another.

He leaned forward and studied them closely as they slept. They were tanned and well-built, each with short dark hair and a scar on their lips. Around their necks were the pieces of leather that Leonardo hated so much.

"How much are they?"

At the sound of his voice, the oldest looking one untangled himself, immediately recognizing where he was and growling at them.

"Forty-four thousand eight hundred and twenty seven."

Leonardo balked. "These must be the best of the best then?"

"Brothers and the worst of the worst, but to the right man, they will be worth it."

He leaned forward a little more, watching as the middle one seemed to wake. He shifted over the third one, the youngest looking one. He felt the man look him over carefully, and watched as his eyes got stuck on the charm on his necklace with a flash of recognition.

"I have enough for only two—"

The one that was awake first pounced on the bars, snarling and growling as he threw himself against them. It stirred the third awake, and as Leonardo ignored the first one, he felt like he had his heart ripped out. The youngest one could hardly have been old enough to leave home. He could feel the man's grin as he watched the three of them. The youngest watched him frightened.

"They're sold only as a set."

Leonardo winced and cautiously held out a hand, meeting eyes with the third one. The young pet looked at the hand, then to the middle pet, who leaned over and grabbed Leonardo's hand. He met the man's eyes, which seemed to say, "Get him out."

The artist rose and looked at the man. "I will return with the money. Put them on hold for me."

The vendor's grin grew. "Of course."

Leonardo nodded once at the three and ran off to get the rest of the money. As he flew out of the store, he calculated the rest he needed. He had thirty two thousand of it, but lacked the other twelve thousand. It was a shame pets cost so much, but probably for the better. The more they cost, the less demand there was. The less demand, the less he had to free. But he needed to hurry. That vendor would raise the price ten thousand and sell to the next customer if he could. He skirted around a corner and down several streets to his next-door neighbor's house. He pounded on the door.

Eventually, it opened.

"Malik, I need thirteen thous—"

"Just who are you buying this time?"

He looked at the man. "There are three—"

"Three for how much?"

"Forty-four, eight, two, seven."

Malik's eyes narrowed. "They are overpriced. Buy the cheaper ones."

"Malik," Leonardo looked crushed, "they are brothers. And one looks barely legal to leave the house by himself if he wanted."

Malik studied him closely as he tried to catch his breath. He was quiet for several minutes.

"Same-blood pets are always more expensive, and if they are bought, they look good enough they will probably be used for sexual services. They will never see one another again, much like you and your brother."

He saw Malik's eyes grow wide. He hated that the last two points hit a sore point for the man. He watched him retreat into his house.

"I will be back with the money."

As he waited, he remembered meeting Malik when he first moved in and hearing about how his younger brother and he had been pets in different cathouses for a while in a foreign nation—before their resistance forces freed and armed them. Malik lost his arm in the fight. His brother had lost his life. He had never gotten to say goodbye once they were bought.

Since then, he had joined the international Operation Archangel in honor of his brother's memory. It was run by an organization who hated the "slave trade." They worked in all nations, fighting with the people to keep the slave collectors out. Those who could not serve were charged with purchasing pets for sale, humans for sale, nursing them and getting them on their feet in society. His neighbor now made maps for their forces as well as purchasing pets. Malik and Kadar had been Leonardo's first two collars. The one-armed man came from the house holding his satchel.

"Let's go."

Leonardo nodded as they took off down the road again. When they arrived, the vendor looked up. "Well, whaddya know, you came back."

The artist nodded.

"I'm afraid that they've escaped."

Malik stepped forward and grabbed the man by the collar of his neck. "They better damn well not have," he growled.

Leonardo almost sobbed. It was the excuse he gave whenever a pet had been sold to someone if it was promise to someone else.

"Are you sure they escaped?" he said.

The vendor nodded, and Malik dropped the man in disgust. "And we are closed, I am sorry, but you can see the trucks behind the building clearing out the building. Gas leak."

He remembered a smile tugging at his lips when Malik punched the man.

At the end of the month, Leonardo pulled his cap on and set foot outside. Malik was waiting for him, leaning against the side of his studio.

"Ready?" he asked, and the artist nodded.

They walked in silence to the marketplace, back to the vendor. "Ah, Leonardo, a pleasure."

He smiled warmly at the fat man sitting in front of a darkened building. Behind him, there were several empty cages. "Good to see you, too."

The trader smiled, an evil, snaggle-toothed grin. "I assume you want to see who we have?"

"Naturally," came the short and clipped response. Same greeting every time. He smiled when the vendor watched Malik closely as he rose.

"I think you'll find I have the most interesting pet this time. I do believe you looked at him last time."

Leonardo gasped, and Malik visibly winced. The vendor gave him his crooked grin and stopped several cages in. It was the front of the store, where the cheapest ones were. He knelt in front of the cage. The poor man had a swollen eye and several bruises up his arms. Rope burns marred his arms, chest, and back upon inspection. There was a bloody welt on the side of his head, and his foot was purple and twice as big as his other was. His hand was bent at unseemly angles

"Heaven have mercy. How much?"

"Only one-thousand and thirty two."

"He should be worth less," Malik growled.

"Ah, but the artist will pay that much."

Tried and true, Leonardo forked over the cash. Malik gave him an irritated glance.

"He will be worth it, my friend," Leonardo said. He saw the man open his eye and gaze at him blearily as his cage was pushed out.

The vendor forced the man to his feet and out of the cage. Leonardo caught him as he stumbled and glanced at his tags.

"Ezio," he murmured as Malik walked beside them.

When he got home, he set about dressing the wounds like an expert. He washed him with rags, applied antiseptic, and bandaged him up. The man sat there completely unaware to what was happening to him. He made a makeshift cast for his foot after cutting it open and pinning together the bones, and his heart broke at sounds the man made. Repeat for the hand. It wasn't until he had patched him up that he reached up to the collar. He undid it carefully and pulled the piece away when a surprisingly strong hand closed around his wrist. He looked up to see the man's eyes, cloudy and unfocused, staring at him.

"Too late," he croaked as he slumped forward. Leonardo panicked for a moment as he caught the man before he felt him mumble into shoulder, "You didn't come back in time to rescue him."

He called for the young boy that lived with him: his three-hundred and ninth freed pet, a curly redhead named Salai. The young man came bounding down the stairs and helped him get the new man into Leonardo's bedroom and into the bed. Before he left, he opened the chest at the foot of his bed and gazed at all the collars he had. Then, with a soft smile, he deposited Ezio's into the mess and closed it.

When he came in next, the man was wide awake, watching him carefully. He brought in the food and set it down over the new man's lap. He smiled warmly.

"You're awake earlier than I thought."

"You…" the man croaked. "You belong to resistance forces. Against the force controlling the government."

Leonardo laughed and placed a hand lightly on his leg. "Yes, I do."

He took off his necklace and held it out for him to examine.

"Your name is Ezio, I am correct?"

"Yes."

He watched Ezio look over the symbol carefully before handing it back.

"My brothers—"

Leonardo shushed him. "You should not speak right now. I know you want to help them, but I will need your story once you have recovered more. The other man with me today, did you notice him?"

Ezio nodded.

"He had alerted the others here, and they will spread the news to keep a look out for two others who look like you. But we cannot make any guarantees. We are doing all we can."

Ezio was studying him again. He met the man's gaze with his own soft stare.

"Eat. You need strength."

The once-pet looked down at the food. There was a salad and a—still untrimmed, because the man needed fat—medium rare steak. There was a vegetable soup with bread slathered in butter—fat, he needed fat.

He sat with the man as he ate, watching him pick up the fork slowly and poke at the center of the cut meat.

"It still bleeds in the middle."

Leonardo chuckled. "There are the most nutrients in blood. I will cook it more to your liking when I am certain you will not die of malnourishment."

Ezio looked up at him with another studying stare. Leonardo began to get the feeling he'd be on the end of that one a lot. "You've done this a long time."

"Thirty-five years. Operation Archangel helped get me on my feet as an artist. I owe them this at least."

"How old?"

"That is not of importance, my friend. For now, just eat and recover."

It didn't take long before all the food was gone, practically inhaled, and he could hear Ezio's stomach making the most satisfied noises as he leaned into the pillows. Leonardo rose and gathered his tray to let the man rest.

"I will see you in the morning, my friend."

As he left, he felt Ezio's gaze on him. He almost didn't catch what that man said as he closed the door.

"Thank you."

He couldn't help but smile as he walked downstairs to where Salai was lounging across the rafters. Things like that made all the money worth it. The redhead jumped down and hugged Leonardo.

"He won't take you away from me, will he?"

Leonardo looked at the young man. He must have been the same age as the youngest brother. Stroking his hair, Leonardo hugged him back. "Never, Salai. We go through this every time."

Salai perked up. "Then will he join me in painting when his hand begins to heal?"

The artist laughed. "Yes, you will both learn."

The redhead laughed joyfully and leapt around. He watched him with a smile. The boy still had a while to go before he could leave Leonardo's house, and he had already been here several years. He had bought the boy when his hand was crushed, not broken like Ezio's, and he had been patiently working with him in painting to bring it back to its full use. Ezio would receive much the same when his hand healed. The two would learn to paint. Although, he got the feeling that Ezio would end up serving as a soldier when his hand was back to its full power.

He mused silently: perhaps, he would join the Godsend. They were in charge of raiding houses with abused pets. Despite the fact that pet purchasing was legal, when an alleged pet abuser was reported, the Godsend would raid the house and throw the owner in jail. Even though the government allowed the slave trade to happen, it also gave them most of their organization's funding.

Every day, he brought the man three large meals and watched as they disappeared within minutes. The meals were "chalk full" of proteins and fats, and he couldn't help but feel a little better when he saw the weight begin to accumulate on the man. Leonardo spent as much time as he could with the man, trying to keep him company and keep Salai away.

The two didn't get along well, even though pets usually seemed to be better at getting along with one another than anyone else. However, once or twice when he had been gone all day, he would find the two curled up with each other on his bed.

Leonardo became good friends with the man as they waited for his bones to heal. He spent much of his free time with the man to keep him company, and he often gave him updates on the forces search for his brothers.

When several weeks had passed, Leonardo put him under and took the pins from his foot and hand. Two more weeks passed before he could put pressure on the foot. He decided that it was time to teach the man to paint to get the muscles in his hand working again. He brought the food in after a long day at the court with Malik, exhausted.

Salai was curled up against Ezio's side, sleeping peacefully. The sunset cast shadows over everything as he entered the room.

"You are back, finally."

He smiled tiredly and offered the food. "Yes, thankfully."

Ezio let him set the meal down before picking up his fork. Leonardo didn't notice as he ate slowly, watching the artist closely.

"It has been many weeks. How goes finding my kin?"

Leonardo winced, and Ezio hummed.

"I was afraid of that."

"I have asked everywhere, court, taverns, the vendor. We have no leads."

"You have yet to hear our journey—perhaps that would help?"

Leonardo sat up wearily. "Yes, it might. Hold on just a second."

He got up and finished around on his messy desk in the room, eventually finding a small tape recorder. He fiddled around with it for a little bit before sitting down. "From start to finish please, but concentrate more on the details at the end, Ezio."

The man nodded. "Altair and I lived in Vorei, on the coast. Desmond was sixteen when he joined us. He had escaped from a different owner all ready and tracked us down as relatives. He is an incredible child. One night about four years later, a man knocked on our door. He warned us of the slave traders. He wore your necklace, that's how I knew the symbol when I saw you. Altair and Desmond never saw it. He left, and I returned to bed. Several days later, we were attacked and captured."

"Yes, I have heard that the Western shores are the best for the pet business."

"We were taken here, sold, and moved back to the coast to work. Desmond came up with a getaway route, having used it trying to get to us."

"The Rekari desert territory lies between us and the coast. He passed through there unharmed?"

"The natives there have kept the slave traders out. When they saw his collar as a child, they escorted him to us. Like you, they do not forget someone they help."

Leonardo frowned, then snapped his fingers. "That's where my latest gun design went! We have been feeding them supplies to keep the traders out!"

Ezio nodded once. "We all made it off the compound, but when Altair split with us to lead our trackers off, we didn't not realize there was a second group that found Desmond's and my hiding spot. I was drugged and bound, beaten, and returned to the vendor for resale since this is where I was originally sold."

"What do you remember about that night?"

Ezio gave him the saddest look. "I do not remember much. The head injury, I fear, caused my forgetfulness. I cannot supply you with many details."

Leonardo looked upset. "Can you remember anything?"

Ezio was silent for several minutes, eating a bite or two as he thought hard. "I remember them mentioning someone named Gaseous? Gashin? Gasheen? And Desmond's frightened look when it was suggest he get sent there. Someone identified him as a previously escaped pet."

The artist frowned and rose, walking over to a map pinned to his wall. It was covered with weapon supply spots and enemy routes, notes and labels. He studied it briefly before pointing to a northern nation neighboring their country.

"Gasheen, our neighbor, touches the desert and the uninhabitable northlands." His eyes grew wide as he flicked over the notes on the map, and he paled considerably, a hand flying to his mouth. He looked outside. It was dark, but he needed to alert the others. And get his next war machine to them.

"What is it, Leonardo?"

He rushed to the bed and turned off the tape, shoving it into a satchel on the back of his desk chair. "Oh, dear… Ezio, go get your coat on. I know you are not that strong on your feet right now, but it is not safe to walk alone. Let Salai sleep."

He rushed about, gathering the blueprints and stuffing them into the bag and going to the window in his room. He threw it open and tossed a small rock at the window a short distance from his. Malik opened it shortly after.

"What is it—"

"Get dressed. Desmond is in Gasheen."

Malik took a bit to register what was said before he, too, looked alarmed. "Is he even still alive?"

"Pray he is, my friend, and meet me outside."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't too much longer before the three of them were outside. The stars twinkled merrily overhead in the dark sky, and Leonardo scowled. They seemed to mock them. He led them through the streets and alleyways at an impatiently slow walk as they let Ezio get accustomed to walking again.

"Leonardo," he said as they turned a corner. "I do not understand. What is so bad about Gasheen?"

"The western shores may be where the slave trade gets most of their pets, but Gasheen is reputable among our ranks for the worst treatment of pets. Many, instead of being resold, have been sent into the northlands to either freeze or be eaten."

Ezio looked alarmed and tried to walk faster. Leonardo was impressed at how well he was doing as they turned a corner and met a shady-looking building. The artist knocked, and a small eye appeared in a peephole. Leonardo identified himself and the other two, and the door swung open. They were quickly ushered inside and led to a small group of men gathered around a fireplace, pouring over papers and maps—Leonardo could identify them as Malik's. One looked up.

"Malik, Leonardo, another design? Who is this, the pet you bought? Is he ready to serve?"

Leonardo pulled the blueprints out and set them on the table.

"What is the matter?"

"We have figured where Desmond, Ezio's brother, is."

The small group looked at the once-pet briefly before returning their gaze to the artist.

"Ezio remembers them saying he is to be sent to Gasheen. I request that all the Godsend are put on alert."

There was silence for a few seconds before the group burst into action. He looked at Ezio's bewildered expression as the small building came to life with phone calls and people. The man was taking it all in.

Leonardo walked over to him as Malik joined in with the others. The artist took his hands gently. "Ezio, we will find him."

"What is going on? Who are the Godsend?"

Leonardo sighed. "Gasheen is a large nation, and most of our forces are concentrated there and on the coast. We have been at war with the slave traders for centuries now. The Godsend is a special force that raids the houses with pets. Usually, they only raid when a house is reported to avoid problems, but in certain cases, they search all houses. In Gasheen, the war has become terrible and dirty, and they raid any house they come across. If we put them on alert, they will search for him. If they find him, he will be sent to the hospital and then transferred to the Godsend's rehabilitation center here since you are here."

He left out the "if he is still alive." Ezio pinned him again with the stare, then, slowly, lifted his arms and wrapped them around Leonardo, pulling him close. He felt his neck get wet as he returned the hug.

"He will make it," he heard Ezio choke out.

Leonardo said nothing, hugging him tighter.

"He is too intelligent to die."

The artist could feel his weaker hand trying to clutch at his shirt.

"He will not die," he heard him sob against his shoulder, and Leonardo felt himself begin to tear up.

He could only wish that the Godsend arrived in time.

Half an hour after the commotion began, it died down, and Malik approached him. Ezio had stopped crying, but had yet to release him from the hug.

"They have been contacted, and I have some good news for you."

Ezio's head shot up, and he gave Malik the most intense stare as he let go of Leonardo.

"They have already found him, and he is still alive."

Ezio's eyes grew wide. "He is oka—"

Malik waved his hand to cut him off. "I said he is alive. That is good news alone since he was found in Gasheen. You cannot comprehend it since you have never seen what happens there. Leonardo and I have both visited."

"Can we go visi—"

"No, the Godsend are deep within the heart of Gasheen. It is too much of a risk to go to the hospital there."

"What injuries has he…" Leonardo trailed off as he looked at Malik and shook his head. "Nevermind. It is better that we do not know."

Malik nodded once. "Let us leave. He has been found and is in the best care. We can rest easy—"

"How can I rest easy not knowing what has happened to him?" Ezio roared, stepping forward and grabbing Malik by the shirt.

Malik met him with level stare. "By knowing he is still breathing."

Ezio looked floored as Leonardo pulled him gently outside. "Is it really that bad there?"

Leonardo was silent as he adjusted his satchel and cloak. Finally, he whispered, "Yes. Gasheen is a death sentence for pets. Their culture is hideously cruel to them. And so we fight our hardest there. I have observed them several times."

He felt Ezio slip his bad hand against Leonardo's, and he squeezed lightly. "But have heart. There is a chance."

Ezio was silent, unreadable, as they started walking back. The uneasy stillness made the artist jumpy as they journeyed back. He heard the rustle of a cat in a trashcan and glanced nervously around. When the wind shifted over the rooftops, his eyes shot toward the heavens as if it were going to pour acid rain. When they arrived at their houses, they said quiet goodbyes to Malik. Ezio stopped at the door.

"Ezio, come in. It is not safe—"

"How would we find the man who beat Desmond?"

"Huh?"

"Desmond's owner. How could we find him?"

Leonardo blinked once, then looked sad. "I do not know, Ezio. I would assume the man was not caught, since it was never said. Never once in all the commotion did I heard about him being thrown in jail. He has probably fled."

Ezio's expression darkened.

"However, there is the slightest chance we will find him."

He watched his lips curl into a snarl and backed off slightly. "I will find him, Leonardo."

Leonardo nodded once. "We will do everything we ca—"

"And I will lay waste to him."

The artist's eyes widened as the man pushed passed him. He stood in the doorway, watching Ezio stalk off into the studio. He was glad he was for the man, and not against him. He shuddered as he slowly closed the door, and deep in his bones, he knew that Ezio would find him.

Just before the door clicked shut, he felt it jolt to a stop, and as he turned around to see what was going on, the door slammed open, and he was tackled by a large figure. He cried out in surprise as the figure raised a fist to pummel him, and he went to shield his face before he heard Ezio's snarl.

The weight was gone in an instant, and he was up on his feet, watching as the two rolled like tigers in the hallway. He turned to see Salai come running down the stairs with the pistol. Leonardo's arm shot out in front to stop the boy as he turned back to fight.

"Watch them," he said, his brow furrowing as they rolled out the door. Leonardo followed closely, examining them. "Their fighting…"

When the two broke apart from their tussle, Ezio in between the man and him, it clicked.

"You fight the same!"

The figure looked toward him. The cloth over his mouth muffled his voice. "Let me kill the man who has taken you captive."

Ezio snarled and crouched, "Never."

"He has you whipped. I will protect you."

Before he knew what he was doing, Leonardo was standing beside Ezio, chewing on his thumbnail.

"There is something familiar about you, my frie—"

"Do not call me that."

"Will you take off your hood and mouth covering? There is something familiar about you."

"No."

Leonardo licked his lips nervously. "And then I will let you kill me."

Ezio grabbed Leonardo by the shoulder. "Never, Leonardo! I will not let him harm you. You have given me too much! I may not have use of one hand, but I will not let him lay a finger on you!"

"Why do you protect the man who left you in the first place?"

His eyes grew wide.

"You…" Leonardo began as he studied the cloaked figure in front of him. It all clicked with those words. "You are the eldest of the three that were in that cage."

Ezio snapped his head to look toward the man. "Altair?"

The hidden figure said nothing as he watched Ezio take a step toward him.

"Is it you?"

"Let me kill him." The man shifted into an offensive position.

Ezio immediately went on the defensive again. "Never, this man has given me my freedom. I will fight for his life."

"He has not given you your freedom. Such people do no such thing."

"Such people like him live to free us. He is a part of the resistance. Now show yourself, or I will reveal your face when I rip it off."

"You are not strong enough to take me down. You may give me a fight, but you have grown much weaker since we were separated."

Ezio looked shocked, then confused. "Altair? Is that you?"

"Why do you doubt that is it is someone else?"

"Because my brother promised when his brothers were willing to fight to the death for something, he would not step between them."

It must have struck something inside him, Leonardo decided, as the hooded figure straightened. Slowly, he pulled off the hood and the cloth in front of his mouth. Leonardo gasped.

"My God, it is you…" And the artist panicked when he noticed his clothes. "What in Heaven's name has happened to your shoulder? There is blood all over your clothes!"

Forgetting about the danger, he looked at Ezio. "Get him inside! I will get my medical supplies and we will bandage him up." As he ran back into the house, he heard Ezio laugh and Salai say, "Airheaded idiot."

He searched frantically through the things in his studio before deciding to try upstairs. When he finally found his supply bin, he picked it up with both arms and rushed downstairs. He set it on his workbench with a loud "plop," and began cleaning the area off.

"Oh my, that cannot be good. All that blood!" He looked at the man. "What on earth happened to you? That cannot be good!" He picked up a stack of papers. Before the man could respond, "It surely must be infected, or well on its way. Even a paper cut can become fatal if left untreated! That must be painful. I hope you have not—" He dropped his books in his hands and spun to look at him. "What if you have ruined the muscle in your shoulder? Then we will have to send you to the hospital! What if you die?" he had almost cleaned it off. "Then Ezio will have no one! That would not be good at all! He has no family here, and here. Please, climb up on the table."

He stepped over to the bin and pulled out gloves and his dissections kit as he heard Ezio chuckle. "Ezio! This is not a laughing matter! Your brother may be seriously wounded!"

Altair seemed reluctant to obey, but Leonardo patted the desk. "Come, I will treat you."

"He is a good doctor, brother. He has nursed me back to health."

"And tomorrow, I will teach you to paint so that you can begin to use your hand again."

Ezio smiled slightly and gave Altair a push toward the table. When Altair growled and refused to move, Leonardo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He set the tools down, and without hesitation, lunged forward and grabbed his arms, wrestling him onto the table and pinning him down.

Salai came out with several ropes and tied the poor man down. When Altair was tied down, snarling and thrashing on the table, Leonardo stepped back and shook his head. Ezio walked around to look at the ties on his brother's arms as the artist pulled out a small bottle and splashed the contents onto a rag.

"I did not think you were so strong. Why do you not fight?"

Leonardo sighed. "I hate fighting. However, I have had to pin an unruly pet before to examine him. I am seriously concerned about that wound. I use force if I absolutely must, but I will never engage in violence. Here, Altair, breath in."

He pressed the rag to the man's nose and mouth. When the man did, he was out like a light, and Ezio watched, looking amazed, as Leonardo began working on his brother.

"I have a new respect for you, Leonardo."

The artist smiled warmly at him. "I hope that you can talk some sense into him."

"Easier said than done."

Leonardo frowned as he cut off the man's clothing. "It will have to happen if he is to heal."

"I will, Leonardo, but I said that it will not be easy."

He looked shocked when he saw the man's back. There were large gashes across his back. He had seen something like them from the neighborhood's stray cat. He had been attack by some wild cat on his journey here, and from the looks of it, it was, indeed, infected. He set about immediately, cutting out the rotting flesh and cleaning the injury carefully.

He went through it like the best of the best. Clean the wound, stitch it up, and the bandage it. As he examined the rest of the eldest brother, he was surprised to find few injuries. There were plenty of scars, but few fresh enough to clean. He checked his chest, only to find that the blood from the scratches on his back had seeped into the front. He shook his head as he waited for the man to wake.

And when Altair finally did stir, Ezio climbed onto the table and crouched so he could be eye-to-eye with him.

"Hello, brother."

Altair looked confused. "Ezio?"

"Please don't move, brother. You're hurt pretty badly."

"Ridiculous." He pulled at the restraints and frowned.

"I am not kidding, Altair. You need to trust me. Do not struggle, and we will get you up to Leonardo's bed. Trust me: it is very comfortable. Perfect. Absolutely wonderful. And his pillows are down."

"Leo-Leonardo?"

Ezio nodded once. "Yes, he is the man taking care of us until we can find Desmond."

"Desmond," the man murmured, coming from his drugged state slowly.

"Yes, and we have news about where he is, too."

Leonardo undid the ropes, and Altair got up slowly, wincing.

"My back hurts."

"It will for a while. Leonardo thinks you were attacked by a wild cat."

"I was," Altair nodded, moving his arms and testing the pull of the stitches.

"He is intelligent, no?"

"He is."

"And he did a good job of stitching your wound."

"He did."

"He has prepared a good meal for you."

"He has?"

"And his bed is warm and comfy."

"It is?"

"He is giving you the best treatment."

"He is."

"I think we should stay a little longer."

"I think we should, too."

"Perfect, I am glad you agree."

Altair shook his head and looked at Ezio, who was walking to the door. Altair snarled, and he turned around. "You tricked me."

"I will protect Leonardo until the end of my days, whether you like it or not."

Altair scowled, and Salai came sliding down the banister, stopping at the end. "The bed is made and waiting for you!"

Altair frowned at the boy as he walked into the hallway. "Are you his slave, too?"

"Slave?" Salai scoffed. "Hardly. Maestro Leonardo is the biggest pushover in the world."

Ezio let a smirk tug at the corner of his lips.

"Salai!" came the exasperated plea, and Altair whipped around.

Leonardo had a helpless look on his face as he rose. Altair growled, and Ezio placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust him, Altair. Salai is, unfortunately, correct for the most part. The boy robs him blind, and he does nothing."

"Why not?" Altair growled. "I would hit him."

"He refuses to participate in any violence."

Leonardo shook his head at them desperately as he walked by into the kitchen. He prepared the meal for his newest guest and walked up the stairs slowly, stopping just outside of his door.

"I will not lie in a bed that has been lain in by an owner."

He heard Ezio chuckle. "I think you will. In you go."

"No."

"He is not your owner. He was disappointed that you did not have a collar."

"See? He is evil."

He could hear Salai laugh. "No, more like the epitome of kindness. He'd give a loaf of bread to a fat bird before he'd feed himself."

"He wanted it to put it in his chest here."

"Why?"

"He collects the collars of the pets—"

Leonardo pushed the door open. He had heard enough. He smiled warmly at Altair. "I brought you some dinner. I know you do not trust me, so I figured Ezio could eat from the same plate and prove to you I did not poison it."

Ezio's eyes grew wide, and he jumped on the bed, finding a spot quickly and sitting down. "Do not waste it on him. I will eat it all. Salai can help."

"I've already eaten. I went out while you guys did whatever it was you did."

"Salai!" Leonardo exclaimed as he set the tray down in front of Ezio and took the young man's face in his hands. He could feel Altair ready to spring behind him. "I was saving that money!"

Salai smiled belligerently. "I know, but I was hungry, and I cannot cook."

Leonardo made a pathetic noise. "I was going to buy several metallic paints with that money." He walked over to the desk and slumped in the chair, covering his face with his hands. "How much did you use?"

"Half of it."

Ezio growled. "You need to be whipped, boy. You are lucky he is so kind."

"I know," Salai said smugly. "Like the vendor, I am trying to teach him not to be so, but it does not work."

"You are a lying, thieving bastard," Ezio growled. "I would have kicked you out a long time ago."

Salai sounded bitter. "Then it is a good thing you are just a guest here."

Ezio snarled, and Leonardo looked up. "Shush, Salai. No good will come of this." He rose wearily. "Our meals are downstairs. Let us eat and go to bed."

Salai's attitude perked. "Does that mean you will sleep with me tonight?"

Leonardo sighed as he led the young man out. "If you wish."

Salai laughed happily and bounded down the stairs. To the boy's credit, Leonardo thought later that night as they curled up in bed, he was warm and a joy to sleep with. The boy slept like a rock and often curled against him.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, he woke up late. Salai had already left the bed. He exhaled softly and almost fell back asleep when he heard a loud roar.

Like a spring, he was out of bed and down the stairs. He froze when he saw Malik in a snarling match with Altair, the other man held back by Ezio. After several minutes, he chuckled, and silence fell over everybody.

"And you!" Malik shouted, pointing at the artist. "What were you thinking, letting that inside of your house!"

He started laughing harder. "Malik, meet Altair. This is Ezio's older brother."

"Yes, I can see the same pigheaded idiocy. But Ezio learned quickly."

He coughed into his hand and smiled at his friend. "He attacked me last night, thinking I had taken Ezio as a pet."

Altair threw himself against his brother, and Malik glared at the man. "Even more of a reason not to keep him. I happen to enjoy Ezio's company. He seems nice enough."

"Please stop riling him up. He will reopen his stitches."

"Novice," he spat toward the man. "I wanted to tell you we know who owned Desmond."

There was silence. Altair went rigid, and Ezio stepped around him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Malik looked at the middle brother and gave him a sad look.

"A man by the name of Warren Vidic had him."

Leonardo shuddered at the sound of the brothers' growls in unison.

"He tried to forcefully take Desmond from the hospital last night. The man is crazy."

Ezio howled, his fists clenching.

"He managed to escape, though not before harming Desmond. I do not think this will be the last we see of him."

Ezio snarled viciously, punching the wall with his good hand. "When I get my hands on him, it will be the last he sees of anything!"

Malik shook his head. "He seems intent on taking the boy back. Godsend plans on moving him out of the hospital earlier than planned. They hope that he follows."

"Why?" Altair snarled.

"So then they can catc—"

"I hope he stalks Desmond, and it leads him right into my hands! I will rip the man open and bury him alive!" Ezio shouted, and Leonardo looked shocked at the amount of bloodlust the man was giving off. "I will not rest until my tongue has tasted his blood," he growled, and Leonardo watched the challenging staring contest between the brothers.

"I will have revenge," Ezio spat.

Malik moved passed them and to Leonardo's side. He whispered as he led him into the kitchen, "He will be sent here, to Hastings' house, the rehabilitation center here."

"How bad are his injuries?"

"I do not know the full extent, but I know that he is in a coma for now. He has lost an eye, I believe I heard. His leg has been amputated and replaced with a robotic one, and his arm is in a cast. He was malnourished and his temperature was just above the point of death. They found him in the corner of the man's basement. The leg that was amputated had been caught in a bear trap chained to the wall, and decay had spread through the entire thing. The boy was still conscious when they found him, so we have hope of him surviving. The poor thing took six hours to coax out of the hole he had dug for himself. The floor was dirt—dirt! And the boy had lined his little spot with blankets Vidic had left when he sat in front of the boy to talk to him."

"How is he alive?" Leonardo was astonished.

"By the grace of God."

"Or the malicious will of Satan," Leonardo said, his voice hardly louder than a breath. "I do not know which one at this point."

He felt Malik pull him into a hug. He then realized he was crying. "Malik," he whispered. "I hope for their sake…"

"I know, Leonardo, I know. We can only pray and wait."

"What did you say to him?" Ezio growled from the doorway.

"You do not need to know right now," Malik snarled.

"What else do you know about our brother?" Altair snarled back.

"Like I said, you do not need to hear it right now. Leave it alone, and you will know in due time."

Ezio walked over briskly and took Leonardo from Malik's arms, wrapping him in a tight hug. He snarled defensively at the one-armed man and murmured in the artist's ear, "It will be all right, Leonardo."

It was several hours before he had calmed down enough to stop crying. Even Altair had moved closer and placed a tentative hand on his back. He straightened and took a towel from the sink to blow his nose. He shook his head and looked back at Malik, who was sitting at the table, looking worried. Salai was crouched on top of it, looking upset.

"Are-are you sure?"

Malik nodded once, and Leonardo couldn't stop the tears as he whispered, "How could they do such things to a human?"

Salai hopped off and walked over to the artist, pressing against him and placing his ear to his heart. "Maestro, let us forget whatever has made you so sad. You are worrying all of us. Come and teach Ezio and me how to paint."

Leonardo wrapped the boy in a tight hug. "Salai, never think that you are not spoiled."

Salai smiled warmly and hugged the man. "I am reminded every time I take your blueprints and use them for kindling."

Leonardo pulled back, looking scandalized, and Salai smiled innocently. "They are very good for starting fires."

The artist gave him a bewildered look and sighed, rubbing his eyes once more. "What will I do with you, you pest?"

"Give him a good thrashing," Malik suggested as he rose. "It would serve him well. Either way, I will leave you to your business for now. If you need me, my door is always open."

He bid farewell to Malik as he herded them into the studio and gathered the easels and paints. He moved one in front of Ezio and the other for Salai.

"Altair, why don't you sit and relax for a little bit? I need to check the stitches once I get these two started. Here, Ezio."

He slowly set them up and got them practicing; Ezio asked, "What did he tell you?"

Leonardo offered a weak smile and placed a hand on his arm. "Nothing that will help you right now."

He spent the majority of the day helping Ezio and Salai, working on his own commissions, and avoiding Altair. It became their routine over the next several months, beginning every morning with a visit from Malik. Even though he and Altair never got along, Leonardo could see a bond beginning to form between them, and he couldn't help but feel good about it. Altair slowly learned to trust the artist, and eventually, ended up modeling for the man when he had some spare time to work on something else. Several times, he found Altair asleep on one side of him, and Ezio—like every night—curled up at his other. He found himself enjoying the often-quiet presence of the eldest sibling, who seemed to enjoy the life the house was filled with. If Malik was over, Altair was surprisingly compliant and often posed with his enemy, and more than once, he had found them fast asleep in front of the fireplace in his studio.

Ezio teased them mercilessly the next day with Salai, and Leonardo watched their bonds grow closer too. He was pleased at how well the two brothers were learning to get along, but in the back of his mind, he could not get rid of the thought that Desmond might never wake from his coma.

They gathered together for breakfast almost a year later, near the anniversary of the men being bought. Leonardo had prepared a quite meal for them as he surveyed the men eating. Ezio and Altair had fleshed out and become quite muscular. They were swift and light on their feet, coming and going as they pleased, looking into how to get into Gasheen to see Desmond. Altair was training under Operation Godsend, but Ezio was required to continue working with his once-broken hand. He was becoming a brilliant artist, Leonardo would think to himself as he watched him work. The sunlight caught on the silver necklace Altair wore: a proud reminder of Operation Archangel.

He shook his head as he watched the sunlight fill the room. It was only a matter of time before he, too, joined Operation Godsend. He felt his heart be tugged on. He didn't want them to leave, and it seemed that Malik didn't either. They had heard nothing about Desmond for several months now, and he could feel Ezio leave the bed sometimes in the middle of the night. He would crawl out the window and climb onto the roof, and Altair would join him.

"Leonardo, what is the matter?"

He jolted from his thoughts to see Ezio standing in front of him. The man cupped his face in his hands. Leonardo offered a small smile and shook his head.

"It is nothing, my friend."

"It cannot be 'nothing' if there is a tear rolling down your cheek."

Leonardo laughed half-heartedly and went to wipe it away, pulling from Ezio's grasp and turning to busy himself with cleaning. "It is nothing. Do not worry."

There was silence for a few minutes before he heard Salai ask, "You're leaving us soon, aren't you, Ezio and Altair?"

Leonardo froze in the middle of cleaning a pan. It lasted a few seconds before he busied himself again.

"Why do you say that, Salai?"

"Because all you've ever thought about is your brother. Don't think we haven't noticed."

"It is better that they do, my child," Leonardo whispered. "It will give us more room for new pets to free."

"But you didn't get rid of me."

"I would not dream of getting rid of any of you, but it is inevitable that they will leave. They are not like you. It is best that you accustom yourself to the thought now."

"No!" Salai screeched, rising and slamming his hand down on the table. "I will not! They are my family! Even if they don't think of us as family, I think of them as mine, and I would not leave my family for a brother that was in a coma deep in the heartland of the frozen barbarians!"

He didn't bother to look as he heard Salai run off, slamming the door behind them. He continued washing the dishes under the warm water, trying to calm himself. He heard Ezio take a seat at the table and some soft murmuring he couldn't distinguish over the rush of the water. When he was done, he shut the water off and dried his hands, his back still turned to the other two in the room.

"I am going to find Salai—"

He felt Ezio's arms slip around his waist. "That is what you were crying over?"

Leonardo smiled. "I was not—"

"Do not lie to me, Leonardo. I know you well by now. That is what you were crying over? You think we are leaving you?"

Leonardo chuckled and placed his hands over Ezio's as the man rested his chin on his shoulder.

"No, Ezio, I know that you are leaving us. I have seen it in your eyes when you look at Salai, heard it in the way that you talk to others, and felt it in the shift of your aura. You will leave us. Your brother means much to you."

"We will take him and bring him here," Altair said.

"There is not enough room," Leonardo replied. He felt Ezio pull him closer.

He murmured, "I have seen your bank accounts. You are planning on buying a bigger house."

Leonardo scoffed. "Idiot. I will not upgrade. This is the perfect house for me to live. On my duty as a member of Operation Archangel, I am creating a budget for you to move on from our funding and the extra money from my commissions."

He felt Ezio's fingers tighten their hold. "What if we chose not to leave, and return with Desmond here?"

"I have told you: there is not enough room in this house."

"What would it take to let you let us live here?"

"One of you would have to live with Malik, while one shared my bed, and the other, Salai's."

There was a long silence before Ezio let go, and Leonardo pulled away. "Now, I am going to find Salai. I will be back."

And by the time he did, it was near sunset, and the young man was sprawled on a protruding beam on a house. Leonardo couldn't help but admire his ability to climb.

"Salai, come home."

He met the gaze of the redhead, who scowled. Leonardo opened his arms.

"Please, for me."

After a few seconds, the young man climbed down and walked into the artist's open arms.

"I do not want them to leave, Maestro."

"I know, my boy. Neither do I, but mourning the future will do us no good. We may as well mourn our deaths. Let us go home."

Salai followed reluctantly. When they got back home, they found Malik, Altair, and Ezio sitting in the studio.

"You're crazy. I'm not living with that," Malik said as he pointed at Altair.

He pulled Salai back, hoping they weren't noticed.

"Please, Malik. Just until I can get Leonardo to move into a bigger house."

"Why can you not come live—"

"Because he belongs here. But if we cannot come to an agreement, then we will have to leave."

There was silence for a few minutes. The artist's thoughts were rolling at a thousand per second. Salai broke free from his grasp, running into the studio and catching Ezio off guard as he hugged him.

"Do not leave, Ezio. I don't want you to."

Leonardo stopped in the doorway, looking at Salai sadly. Ezio slowly returned the hug before Malik rose. "Fine. I will move him in. But you," he shot a glare at Leonardo, "owe me big time for this one."

Leonardo looked shocked. He hadn't expected Malik to agree to it.

"Besides," Altair said, not even looking at the man, "you cannot even tie your shoes. You need someone to look after you."

Malik bristled. "Watch it: you're living with me, and I am not afraid to punch you in the mouth."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Altair's lips. "A kiss with a fist is better than none."

Leonardo chuckled.

"I will pick him up tomorrow. He can torment you tonight."

The artist smiled warmly as he walked with Malik to the door. As they left, Malik told him to sock Altair, hard, in the gut for him, and Leonardo only laughed. After he closed the door, he yelped as he was turned around and pushed against the door. He felt someone kiss him. By the time he pulled back, he realized it was Ezio, smiling at him suavely and leaning in close.

"We can stay, now, right? We can build an attic, and move Salai and Desmond up there. I am sure they will get along. And then, you will have two rooms for liberated pets."

Leonardo smiled warmly as he felt Ezio kiss him again. When he pushed him back, he saw Salai making horrified faces at them. He chuckled as Altair came out and placed his hands on his shoulders, guiding the boy up the stairs. Ezio kissed him again and followed them shortly after, pulling Leonardo to bed.

The next morning, as Ezio helped him finish cleaning, Altair and Salai were talking quietly at the table. The door slammed open, and Ezio and Altair were immediately on the defensive before Malik came careening around the corner. His eyes were wide, and his clothes were askew.

"Leonardo! Get your hat on!"

Leonardo looked worried. "Wh—"

"Now!"

The artist jumped and rushed out to the front hallway.

"You three lazy asses get moving as well!"

Malik pushed past him and walked briskly outside. Leonardo jogged up to him, the other three close behind.

"Malik, what is all this about?"

The man started running down the sidewalks. "Desmond!"

At the name, the other four started running faster, following the man through the city. Eventually, they came upon a large, walled in, Victorian manor. Malik was panting.

"Here?" Leonardo panted.

There were several moments of heavy breathing before Malik straightened up and brushed himself off. "Desmond. Desmond has been here for the past several months."

Ezio whipped up. "What?"

"This is the rehabilitation center for our area. Desmond was transferred here about five months ago. I made a call directly to the hospital, and they said they called us five months ago with word he had been sent here."

"How did we not know!" Altair growled, and went to grab the wall to climb over, but Malik held him back.

"Don't. Look closely. See the camouflaged fencing? It's electrified to keep people out. Like Vidic. Who intercepted our call."

The kids on the other side of the street scattered when they heard Ezio's snarl.

"He will rue the day he was born when I get my hands on him."


	4. Chapter 4

Malik tugged him over to as set of gates, and he and Leonardo waved at the camera. After a few minutes, the gates whirred and clicked, shifting open. Ezio went to bolt through, but Leonardo caught his hand.

"Ezio, I need you to remain calm. Please. There's too much at risk entering this compound. You must remain relaxed."

Ezio fidgeted, but remained by his side. Salai was walking calmly by Leonardo's side. Altair caught on easily and walked by Malik's side, surveying the area. There were beautiful gardens sprawling over the grounds, track marks through them. Beautiful trees and well-trimmed bushes gave shade to the guards who stood watch. Toys littered the lawn as two little kids played. One had a hunch to match the Hunchback's, with shriveled arms and a crooked grin, and the other had a burn that had eaten much of his face and continued into his clothes. She had a prosthetic arm and leg.

"What is this place? A paradise jail for the damned?"

Leonardo looked at Altair with a sad expression. "These humans were once pets."

The prosthetic kid came over and said something akin to, "'lo, 'ar'o! M'i!"

Leonardo smiled and bent down, holding out his arms for a hug from her. "Hello Aria."

"'ew 'ts!"

"Yes, this one is name Ezio and the other is Altair."

The child screeched happily and ran off to join her partner. Leonardo watched them with a sad smile. He felt Ezio squeeze his hand.

"Most that live here will recover with time. Some manage to get over their fears, and the staff here arranges for them to serve at palaces as handmaids or other close jobs. A few, however, never recover. Aria and her partner Alexander are two of the unlucky ones. Since they're stuck here, we try to give them the best of the best."

"But they were just kids—"

"The pet business makes no distinction," Malik said.

"Those are Godsend uniforms," Altair pointed to the guards around and at the gates.

"These places are well-guarded," Leonardo murmured as they approached the door. He knocked.

There was the quiet sound of shuffling after a little bit. The door cracked open. "Miss Crane can't answer right now. I'm sorry. Please come back later."

The door clicked shut, and Leonardo laughed at Ezio and Altair's expressions. He knocked again.

"Miss Stillman is baking cookies. She can't answer right now."

"Mr. Black, we came to eat the cookies with you when she's done," Leonardo said.

There was quiet on the other side, and the door opened slowly to reveal a shriveled old man, not much higher than the artist's elbow, hunched over a cane. He was wearing slippers and a baggy shirt and pants.

"They're chocolate chip," he murmured.

"Awesome!" Salai exclaimed, and the little old man squinted his all ready narrow eyes.

"Then come in. Miss Stillman likes us eating her cookies. Do you want milk?"

Salai walked off slowly with the man. "Of course. Do you?"

Their conversation slowly faded out as Leonardo smiled. A young woman came sliding down the banister.

"Hey there. Sorry you had to deal with him."

"It's no problem, Rebecca. He's no trouble."

She smiled. "I take you're here for Shaun? He's out back with our newest kid."

Ezio perked. "How is he?"

"A quick recoverer. He'll be here a while more until he's back here," she knocked her noggin, "but he's fully functional for the most part. I'll signal Shaun. Sorry, but I gotta scram. William's throwing a fit."

She pulled out a small device and pressed a button as Leonardo led them through the manor. The room he stopped in had a large bay window with large blinds on it. In the dark room, it seemed to emphasize the scene they could see outside.

A man who looked remarkably similar to Ezio and Altair seemed to almost be glowing with pride as the owner of the compound, Shaun Hastings, complimented him on whatever he was holding. As Shaun looked at the pager at his hip, Leonardo saw a toad peek out of the other man's hands. He was shaking his finger at the toad as he pushed it back into his hand. They both looked normal from this side.

Leonardo gripped Ezio's hand tightly, silently urging him not to move. Shaun said something to the man, and his expression seemed to morph from pride to a child at Christmas as he ran off. Shaun looked in through the window and gestured them out. Malik and Leonardo kept a firm grip on the other men as they walked out the door. Shaun rose to greet them.

"Pleasure, mates. Here to see Desmond finally?"

Leonardo smiled. "Yes, we just got the message."

Shaun laughed. "That's why the Godsend were doubled here. The message went missing. I thought I'd finally lost my mind."

"How is he?" Ezio said, cutting in.

Shaun sighed. "A right handful. Roused me out of bed this morning at four o'clock. He wanted to play catch. Never should have let him sleep with me, but I suppose that wouldn't have stopped him. Smart little demon, though you'd never guess it."

The man looked out at where Desmond had disappeared, a small patch of trees and brush. "A real fighter. He's have to be to live through Vidic. He was spotted near here a few days ago. Stay aware. We're still looking for him. His previous pet shot himself in the head after doodling all over the walls in blood. Sixteenth one. Desmond's unlucky number seventeen."

"Can we go see him?" Ezio asked.

"Who are you?"

Leonardo smiled. "They should be okay. They're his brothers."

"Ezio and Altair. I've heard quite a bit about you. He's quite proud of you. Tells me you're some of the strongest fighters he's ever seen."

They both looked shocked. "Really?"

"Oh yes, I'm in charge of the newest patients. We haven't had one for a while. He loves to talk about you."

"What did he say about himself?"

Shaun crossed his arms. "Doesn't."

Ezio looked upset. "He wasn't good at fighting."

"Oh, he's a skilled fighter all right. One of the best I've ever seen. Survived Vidic, pulled himself out of a coma after seven months, decided he was going to learn to walk, and five months later, here he is. Still a little shaky, but the strongest mind I've ever seen. Here, see for yourself."

He turned and called for Desmond, whose head popped out of the brush like a cartoon. He rose quickly and started walking to them. The entire left side of his face was marred, his eye sunken in and closed over with scar tissue. He had a stiff gait because of his right leg, and his arm told several stories of reconstructive surgery. Ezio and Altair were gone from the patio when Leonardo blinked, and he watched as Ezio scooped the younger man up, smothering his face with kisses and a huge bear hug.

"There's just one roadblock I can't get past," Shaun said as he sat down, gesturing for the other two to pull up chairs. "He simply will not speak."

Malik gave him an odd stare. "You just said he talks about his brothers."

Shaun responded with a flurry of hand movements. Leonardo shook his head. "Sign language."

Shaun nodded. "I've tried speech therapy, took him to the doctor—he should be able to speak. His vocal cords are perfect."

"I'm sure he'll speak when he's ready," Malik said.

Shaun sighed. "I'm glad his brothers came. It's a good idea he leaves soon."

"Because of Vidic?"

"No," Shaun said. "There's no place safer he could be. But I've gone and done the unthinkable."

"You've fallen in love," Malik laughed.

"I don't even know how. The damn pillock woke me up at four in the morning to play catch, and here I am thinking about how hard it will be when he leaves." Shaun closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. "I need to quit if this is going to happen."

Leonardo looked back at the brothers. They were in a patch of sunshine, curled up like the first day he saw them. He could see Altair and Ezio trying to coax him into talking.

"He seemed to like it here," Leonardo murmured. "He was practically glowing from whatever you said about the toad."

"Ah, yes, the 'hoppy-toad,' he called it. The poor boy follows me like a shadow. Everywhere. Sleeps in my bed because I 'fight off his nightmares' and wakes me up at ungodly hours because he wants to play. Steals my clothes and eats straight from my plate instead of his own, and somewhere along those lines, I fell in love with him."

Leonardo smiled warmly. "Charm runs in their family."

Shaun shook his head. "I can't believe I let it happen."

"Charm runs in all of them except the eldest," Malik said, leaning back in the chair. "There is no more charm to him than a bag of shit."

Leonardo frowned. "Malik."

Malik shrugged nonchalantly. They sat there in companionable silence as the hours passed. It was well passed noon when Desmond's head shot up again, and he looked at Shaun expectantly.

Shaun seemed to notice. "Yes, Desmond?"

Desmond blinked and grinned, climbing out of the pile and loping toward him at a fast pace. Shaun rose, looking concerned. "Desmond, slow down, you're not—"

The youngest brother looked surprised as his leg gave way. Shaun was by his side in a heartbeat, Ezio and Altair in another. The young man shook his head and off his hands went, a flurry of motion as Shaun watched him, then scowled.

"Desmond, how many times have I told you to stop trying to run?" The caretaker placed a hand lightly on the younger brother's bad knee. "You can't handle that yet."

Desmond gave him a hurt, indignant look. Shaun sighed. "No, no, it will not work on me. It will not work."

The young man reached up and lightly gripped the front of the man's shirt. He looked down once and crumbled. "Fine. Come here."

The youngest brother grinned and pressed into the hug.

"But no candies. If you can get up at four am, you don't need sugar."

Desmond seemed perfectly content to nuzzle against his caretaker. Shaun deflated as he hugged him back. The older brothers seemed to watch the exchange carefully; although, Leonardo noted, Ezio seemed more at ease about it than Altair. After a few seconds, the young man pulled back and signed.

Shaun looked absolutely exasperated. "Desmond! You can't just invite whoever you want over. There are rules and regulations we have to follow."

More signing. Ezio and Altair looked like they felt stupid. Shaun sputtered and gave him a serious look. Desmond grabbed his brother's hands, and Altair tensed, ready to spring, while Ezio raised an eyebrow.

Shaun met Ezio's gaze. "He wants you to spend the night."

"Why can't we?" he responded.

"There's paperwork to be filed and so much to do."

"What if we help out?"

Shaun pursed his lips, and Desmond gave him a pathetic look, trembling as if on the verge of tears. The caretaker cursed and rose, throwing his hands up in the air. "Fine. They can stay. But Leonardo and Malik will have to stay as well."

Desmond tilted his head, and Shaun gestured. He looked at the two on the porch and seemed to tense up.

"I know you don't like people, Desmond, but these men are good. Will you trust me?"

Ezio leaned in close to his brother's ear. "The blonde man is a pushover, and he has a freed pet I think you will like to play with."

Altair frowned. "I cannot say the same for Malik. But I will protect you from anything Malik could do to you."

Shaun stood and held out his hands, watching him. Desmond shrunk back slightly before hesitantly reaching out for him. He pulled the man up and let him hold his hand as they walked over slowly. By the time they were with ten feet, Desmond stopped and tugged at Shaun's hand. He stopped to look at him.

"Yes?"

He pulled back again, and Shaun raised an eyebrow. "You can do it, mate."

The youngest brother looked to Ezio for help, but Ezio smiled. "I have faith. Leonardo is a kind man."

The artist smiled. "Don't push him, Ezio. He will come on his own time. Patience is the one thing we have learned to have with pets."

Shaun shook his head. "Hit the nail on the head." He held his hands out to Desmond. "Come here. I think you'll like them."

The young man pulled back again. He looked terrified. Shaun gestured for him forward for a hug again. "Trust me, Desmond. I will take care of you."

After several minutes, Desmond walked forward and clutched onto his caretaker's arm. Shaun smiled warmly. He had Altair and Ezio pull over chairs, and gestured for him to take a seat. When the youngest brother sat down, he pulled Shaun into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, peeking over his shoulder. Shaun scowled.

"Desmond, I would like to sit in my own—"

He stopped when he felt the arm around his waist tighten.

"Fine."

"Actually," Leonardo said, leaning forward ever so slightly, "I would love to see your prosthetic leg, when you trust me enough. I have designed several."

Desmond's legs curled under his chair, taking Shaun's legs back, too. Leonardo chuckled.

"I meant to ask you, Shaun: how are things on the east coast? You still keep in contact with your family, yes?"

"Ah, yes, and they are doing fine. According to them, the troops have almost pulled out completely to be sent farther north."

"Aren't there pets on the east coast?" Ezio said.

"Yes," Shaun said, "but we've kept a close eye on them. They're generally well-treated."

"So the west coast is for obtaining pets, and the east coast is ideal to be brought to?"

Leonardo nodded. "The southern lands are also prime meat for pet capture. Not all of the lands are tamed, so people will go in and capture the native tribes."

"Are there no forces down there?"

"Plenty," Malik said. "But the forests make it hard to work. They haven't been charted yet. They're thinking of sending me there, but they're not sure yet, since I do have a disability."

Altair stretched out. "Which will leave—"

"Leonardo in charge of my house. Never you."

The eldest brother scowled. Several hours later, Leonardo looked at Desmond.

"You're starting to relax, Desmond. You've changed seats."

The youngest brother jumped and looked at Leonardo. He had resituated himself between Shaun's legs, his head back in his caretaker's lap, sometime during their conversations. "He seems remarkably sound in the mind for still recovering."

Shaun looked over his shoulder. "Yes, well, there are still some interesting personality quirks I would assume weren't there before."

"Like what?" Altair said, leaning forward. He looked concerned.

Shaun pushed his glasses up as Desmond's head fell back into his crotch. He looked down into the man's eyes. "Well, for starters," Shaun as he reached down and started lightly scratching Desmond's chest, as one might do for a pet, "he exhibits distinct characteristics of an animal pet. He loves his chest and head scratched, and a back rub does wonders for him."

Desmond's eyes had fluttered closed as Shaun continued his administrations. "He is quick to protect his stomach, a cat-like predator, and curls like an animal as he sleeps, unlike a human."

"A cat-like predator?" Ezio said.

"He will wait and watch his prey until the perfect time to catch it passes by. A few days ago, he caught a baby rabbit. He'll play around with whatever he catches before he lets it go."

"A baby rabbit?" Leonardo was shocked.

"He was out here all day waiting. Near drove us batty."

"Incredible," Malik said.

Desmond shifted and stretched his legs out, rubbing the scarred side of his face against Shaun's inner thigh as the caretaker continued scratching his chest. Shaun swallowed and took a deep breath. Leonardo chuckled. "What else is there?"

He seemed entirely too grateful for the distraction. "He will not cross in front of an open front door. He always uses a back door."

"That may be a problem if he lives with us. I have one door only."

Leonardo looked at Ezio sadly, but Ezio was watching Shaun and Desmond's interaction closely.

"Then it will be. And he hates apples. No idea why. He had a panic attack when I tried to eat one not too long ago."

"Apples?" Altair raised an eyebrow.

Shaun shrugged. "It probably had something to do with Vidic. He's a madman, you see. Drove all his other pets crazy."

"And he's after our brother?"

"Yes—"

"Then he will die," Ezio growled. "Desmond may not be a good physical fighter, but his mental resilience seems large. I will not allow Vidic to test those boundaries."

Shaun looked down as Desmond grabbed his wrists and moved his hands to the bottom of his ribcage, looking up at him again.

"Right, I understand."

Desmond smiled and closed his eyes. When Shaun began again, he let out a contented sigh. Ezio smiled a little.

"I am almost envious he gets to stay here."

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder if we're the pets." Shaun sighed.

Leonardo laughed. "He certainly has you trained, doesn't he?"

"Unfortunately." Shaun looked down to the man. "But I prefer to think of it as the probability that it's the first time he's gotten to live such a life. And given what I heard about where he was…"

Desmond gripped Shaun's leg tightly and sat up, glaring at him. Shaun met his gaze levelly. "I know, Desmond. I won't talk about it."

He still kept a tight grip as he settled back down, drawing his legs to his chest. The caretaker placed his hands on the youngest brother's head and began scratching gently. They sat in silence for a moment before Leonardo brought up the latest weapon design, and they readily discussed that until Lucy came out as the sunset.

"Shaun, we need your help getting them all fed. Sorry to interrupt, since it's the first day you've taken for yourself, well, mostly yourself," she said with a glance at Desmond, "in a long time, but we need your help."

Shaun stopped, and Desmond gave him an "I'm more important" look. The caretaker chuckled. "Up you go, Desmond. It's dinnertime."

The young man was off like a shot. As they coaxed the other members into the dining room, Leonardo joined Malik, Ezio, and Altair in the kitchen.

"So we will eat after they do, correct? With the staff?"

Leonardo nodded.

"Will Desmond eat with us?"

"No, he will eat with the others, but if what Shaun said is true, he will also eat with us from Shaun's plate."

Altair raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently, your brother loves to irritate Shaun."

Ezio chuckled. "Yes, well, I am glad he has found himself a good companion. Perhaps a bit cross, but what can you expect from a person from the East Coast?"

"He'd better not get too comfortable around Desmond," Altair growled. "I do not like how close he is with our brother."

"Altair, perhaps our brother is in love—"

"That is ridiculous. He is in a compound for the mentally unstable."

"It is said that love makes you do stupid—"

"Our brother is not in love."

Ezio hopped on the counter, looking disbelieving. Malik sat at the island.

"I would not be surprised. Shaun admitted to having a crush on him," the one-armed man said with a taunting tone. "Perhaps they are in love."

Altair snarled at the man, and Malik smirked. Ezio leaned back. "He may be. Why should we deny him if he is? After all he has been through and managing to rebound, I think we should give him this."

"I will not allow that man to touch him so intimately. It is wrong he uses his position to do such things."

"He hasn't even touched your brother with ill intent, yet. He knows to keep the line of professional boundaries."

"Does he?" Altair growled, sitting at the end of the island.

The conversation was tense until the staff entered, looking weary.

"Why do they always insist on another story?" Rebecca whined. "I don't enjoy reading about Edgar the bunny or whatever again."

Shaun sighed as he pulled the remainder of the food out of the oven, still warm. "It's our job, Rebecca."

"You know what I wanna see?" She said as she grabbed herself out a beer from a locked drawer in the refrigerator. "I wanna see Edgar the bunny eaten by Dick the dragon, who has anger management problems and takes it out on the village at the bottom of his volcano, which erupts daily."

"And this is why you don't write children's books," Shaun muttered as Lucy pulled out the plates.

"Sorry it took so long. We don't usually eat until nine. We should have warned you," she said as she offered them each a plate.

Malik waved it off, and Leonardo smiled warmly. "It's okay: you have your priorities straight."

"At least someone thinks we do," Shaun growled as he fished himself some food. "And if I have to wake up one more time at four to go play ball with the idiot, I swear I'll crack him butt good."

Rebecca laughed and draped herself on his shoulder. "Oh, come off it. You're just upset because you haven't gotten laid in, like, forever. When was the last time you got off the compound to do something for yourself?"

"My job doesn't allow me to, Miss Crane. If you could remove yourself from my person," he said, jerking away after he got his food.

"She's right, you know," Lucy said. "You haven't done anything for yourself in a long time."

Shaun scowled as he sat down. Rebecca sat across from him, Lucy next to her.

"I must admit," Leonardo said as he got his food and sat next to Shaun, "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I can't go anywhere without that idiot following me. I don't even get privacy in the bathroom."

Rebecca winced. "Ouch, you can't even have some happy time with your hand."

Shaun scowled at her. Ezio stole the seat next to Leonardo, and Malik and Altair sat at the ends of the island. Leonardo struck up a conversation with Lucy and Malik as Shaun ate in weary silence. Several minutes into dinner, Shaun forked a bit of food and raised it to his mouth, when a head popped out of nowhere, closing its lips around the fork and taking the bite. The caretaker growled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Desmond. What are you doing out of bed."

He watched the arm reach over his shoulder and pick up stalk of broccoli. He sighed and set the fork down, resting his chin in his hand.

"Why do I even try anymore?"

He could hear Desmond eat it behind him.

"Go ahead, take my plate, I'll get another."

"You know that doesn't work, Shaun," Lucy said, and he gave her an irritated look.

"Thanks for dashing my hopes, love," he spat, massaging his temples as he felt a piece of the chicken breast press against his lips.

He looked at Desmond, who was smiling warmly at him. He pressed the chicken against his lips again, signing with his free hand. Shaun gave a defeated sigh and opened his mouth, closing it when the youngest brother pushed the fork in. He smiled happily and took another piece of chicken for himself. The caretaker set his head in his arms.

"I should have applied for a normal job."

"Shaun, you're hurting his feelings!" Rebecca said, giving him a smug grin when he scowled.

"Shut up, you ass," he snapped. "And you—"

The words died in his throat when he saw the pathetic look Desmond was giving him. He had the fork poised in the air to feed his caretaker another bite. Shaun tried to find the will to be angry, but couldn't. He rubbed his eyes.

"My apologies, Desmond. I'm just overtired."

He looked the other way, only to see the smirk Ezio wore and Altair's scowl. He snarled back at Altair as Desmond took the opportunity to try to feed him another bite. He continued feeding Shaun until the plate was empty and then tried to climb into his lap. Shaun was disgruntled.

"Why don't you take your brothers and pick a room for them, hm?"

Desmond looked shocked.

"Yes, go do that."

He was dragging his brothers out of the room. Shaun watched them go, then started massaging his temples again.

"This happens every night?" He could hear the mocking tone in Malik's voice. He scowled at the man.

"Yes," Lucy said as she gathered their plates. "Every night. Same dance, different song."

Shaun sighed and pushed away from the table. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to retire for the night."

"Go ahead. We'll clean up."

Rebecca laughed. "You should see yourself, Shaun. You look like you've been hit by a train."

He scowled as he left. "You've got a small blemish between your ears, mate. Oh, wait, that's your face."

He walked up the stairs silently to his room. It was small, with a queen-sized bed—his mother's when they moved here. The comforter was aged and worn, but it was still comfortable and good for keeping warm. With a soft sigh, he realized Desmond wouldn't be sleeping with him tonight most likely. He felt the start of loneliness creep up on him. He changed out of his clothes and into a pair of sweats before climbing in. He was worried about the empty space beside him, but it didn't last long before he was out cold. He never slept better.

The next morning, he woke up, shivering, and went to draw the comforter closer around his shoulders, only to find it wasn't within reach. He sat up tiredly, blinking sleep from his eyes, looking around. His comforter was gone. With a grumble, he stumbled out of bed, grabbed his glasses, and walked into the hallway, rubbing his eyes. He made his way to Lucy's room and knocked. She answered in a towel.

"Oh, Shaun. What's wrong?"

Shaun scowled. "Did you take the comforter off my bed to wash it?"

Lucy looked slightly offended. "Why would I do that?"

"It's fucking gone."

She stared at him for a little bit before laughing. "Perhaps Desmond stole it?"

Shaun frowned. "Bloody Hell, I bet you're right. That little shit."

He stumbled off, giving Lucy the finger as she closed the door laughing. He stumbled around until he found the room, and sure enough, Desmond was curled up in Shaun's comforter in between his brothers. He scowled and walked over, leaning over the bed to smack the figure in the center.

"Hey, mate, mind giving me back my blinking covers?"

Altair and Ezio stirred, but Desmond didn't. He looked to the Heavens.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You don't deserve it," he heard Altair say, and he looked back down.

"I say I do deserve my comforter, you prick. And your little demon here stole it from me last night."

He gestured, and the two looked. Ezio looked slightly surprised.

"I didn't even feel him get up."

"I would like my comforter, please," Shaun growled. "So I can sleep again. It's Lucy's turn for breakfast, so if I skip it, I can get an extra two hours of sleep."

The brothers tried to untangle the man, but got only one side undone. Ezio raised an eyebrow at the fact Desmond didn't even stir. Shaun huffed and threw his arms in the air.

"Never mind, then." He cursed the entire way out of the room, to the broom closet, and back to his bed with a different blanket.

When he woke up next, he was entirely too warm. He felt a hefty weight on top of him, as well as his comforter. He groaned, and the weight shifted. It was Desmond. He scowled and rolled on his stomach. He felt the man climb over top of him and lean in close. He tried to shove him off, but the man wouldn't move.

"Desmond, go bother your brothers."

He felt him sign into his hand "breakfast."

"I don't want any, Desmond. Please, leave me alone."

He felt him butt his head against his cheek, and chuckling somewhere else. He frowned, curling, burying his face in the pillow.

"Leave me alone, Desmond. I'm trying to sleep."

Against his back, he felt, "It's seven o'clock. Get up and come outside with me."

He almost sobbed. "Please, Desmond. Let me sleep."

The man was still for a little bit, then he felt himself be scooped up, comforter and all. He was staring straight into Desmond's eyes, and he scowled.

"Put me down."

More laughter, and Shaun looked over his shoulder to see Ezio standing there laughing, and Leonardo looking sympathetic.

"Oh, fuck off, you tits."

"Language, my friend," Ezio practically purred.

He was about to respond when Desmond bumped him. He glared at him as he mouthed, "You need to eat. You haven't eaten much."

And without any chance for protest, Desmond climbed off the bed and carried him downstairs to the table where Lucy and Rebecca sat. Rebecca laughed, and Lucy shook her head. Altair and Malik were there, and Altair looked about ready to kill him when he saw them. Malik smirked. The other disfigured once-pets looked confused. A few started giggling at the sight, and Shaun deflated, letting his head fall back.

"What did I do to you, Lord?"

Desmond set him down at the table, and Shaun immediately rose. "I'm not eating, Desmond. I'm going back to bed."

Desmond frowned and placed his hands on the man's shoulders, pushing down gently with a serious look on his face. After Shaun sat with a glare, he poked his stomach. "You're too skinny," his lips read.

Shaun scowled and pushed the plate away, resting his head in his arms. "Father God forgive me for the murder I am about to commit."

"Who takes care of whom, here?" Ezio commented as he slid beside Lucy, giving her a charming grin.

"Sometimes, I honestly don't know. They argue like a married couple."

"We do not!" Shaun shouted, his head shooting up as he glared at her.

The kids at the table were giggling again. Ezio chuckled. Shaun went to retaliate, but ended up groaning as he felt Desmond's hands started to massage his shoulders. After a couple seconds, he stopped and held a bite of food to Shaun's lips. The man scowled but took it. Desmond smiled and resumed the back massage. When the plate was empty, Desmond continued rubbing his shoulders until Shaun's breathing evened out.

When he woke up next, he was in his favorite recliner in the living room, still in the comforter and feeling rather content. There was a weight at his back, and he didn't mind it so much. It felt familiar. He groaned sleepily and felt the weight expand the length of him. He sighed, contented. He eventually yawned. The weight shifted, and he cracked an eye to see Desmond watching him intensely.

He closed his eye again and moved closer, still too sleepy to register anything. He felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and Desmond move against him. He admitted to himself that it felt extremely nice. He cuddled in closer, losing track of time until he heard someone.

"Isn't that adorable?"

He groaned and stretched. He knew it was too good to be true.

"I do not like this arrangement, Ezio."

"I do, and I think Desmond did. So, two to one, you can't stop us."

Altair snarled.

"No getting near them. We can't have you killing Shaun."

He sat up slowly, blinking blearily at the men.

"I will kill him."

He watched Ezio smirk and keep Altair back.

"Think carefully, my brother. What if you did? And it destroyed Desmond? He looks tired still. Good thing Lucy took the kids out."

"Wait," Shaun said, his voice groggy, "she took them out?"

"Yes," he watched Ezio move to his side and gently push him down. "A fieldtrip so that you could get a day off."

Shaun scowled and sat back up. "I don't need one."

Ezio applied a little more force in pushing him back down. "Yes, and you need one badly."

Shaun could feel his protests slip away when Desmond wrapped his arms around him. He was incredibly tired still. He saw Ezio smile. "So don't worry about Altair. I'll keep him busy, and you sleep with our brother in your recliner. How does that sound?"

The caretaker scowled, trying to push his desire for sleep from his cloudy mind.

"Even the caretaker must take care of himself, sometimes. Now sleep. We'll enjoy your sharp remarks later."

And like that, the man and his older brother were gone—although Altair had sent him a threatening look. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep again. He woke again when Desmond kicked him. He shot up and looked around to see Desmond struggling against the hold an older man had on him. Without thinking, he was on his feet and delivered a strong punch to his jaw. He went to call for help but was tackled by Vidic. Desmond was nowhere to be seen as the man pressed his thumbs into his throat. He choked and thrashed violently, managing to throw Vidic off.

In a heartbeat, he was on his feet in a defensive position. He looked the man over. He was surprisingly well maintained. And that's when Shaun noticed it: the dirty, mangy leather strip around his neck. Instinctively, he dropped the fighting aura and relaxed.

"Vidic?" he tried to say it soothingly, holding out a hand.

The man remained calm, but in a fighting stance. "I've come for Desmond."

"Desmond lives here, Warren."

If Warren was a pet, then his owner should be the one in jail. Not him—he needed to be here, to be corrected.

"No, Desmond will live with me. I bought him."

"Why don't you live here, too?"

If he could just reach the man, a fight might be avoidable.

"No. Your kind are bad."

Shaun shushed him. "Not all of us. If you just come here, I'll give you a bath and a warm plate of food. You're nothing but skin and bones, Warren."

"I want Desmond back to finish my job."

"What job, Warren?"

All he got was a fixed glare.

"You had an owner, didn't you? Where is he?"

"Dead."

Shaun nodded, giving him a sympathetic look. "What did he do to you?"

Warren growled when Shaun took a step forward.

"That is not of your concern. Give me Desmond."

"What for, Warren? Why can't he live here?"

"Because he belongs in Eden."

"And where is Eden?" Another step. Shaun had worked cases like this one. He could do this. Vidic could be straightened out.

"Where the other pets are. But Desmond is not purified completely."

"And you're going to take him to Eden?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you go?"

"My owner died before I could be purified completely."

Shaun nodded. "And now you purify them to make sure they go to Eden, which involves pain, correct?"

"It will purify them," Warren growled.

Shaun had almost reached the man when Ezio came out of nowhere, slamming into the man with a snarl. The two rolled around like animals on the carpet as Altair joined the fray. Shaun backed off, alarmed.

"Ezio! Altair! Get off him!"

But, Ezio was all ready straddling Warren's chest, delivering a solid punch to the face with each word he snarled.

"And this is for abusing my brother!"

Altair pinned the man to the floor. Warren was thrashing and carrying on.

"Where the Hell are the Godsend?" Shaun muttered, running out.

He looked frantically in the yard. Several corpses lay strewn about, and Shaun felt dread chew at the corner of his mind. There was no way he could get those men off him. Then, with sudden resolve, he darted into the foyer room and picked up the portable phone they had plugged in. He dialed 911 and waited. After they picked up and he gave them his information, he darted back into the room to see a horrifying sight.

The brothers were wailing on him. There was blood pouring from his nose and his lips were busted, and Shaun couldn't tell what fist belonged to which brother. The man fought back as best he could against them, and Shaun tried to help, wanted to help, but knew Altair would rip him to shreds if he got too close. They were beating him to death, and he watched, petrified, as Warren hardly struggled. When the brothers were finally done—how long had they been using the man as a punching bag?—Shaun was alarmed at the almost peaceful expression on the dead man's face. Ezio snarled, one hand still fisted in his shirt, Altair's hands still around his broken arms.

Shaun was trembling. This was not what he had expected. No, perhaps torture and death, a complete psychopath, but not a pet, not someone by his creed he was required to help. Shaun walked stiffly over to the body, looking it over closely.

"My God…" He breathed.

Ezio snarled and pitched the body onto the ground as he rose.

"My God, what have you done?"

He ghosted a hand over the man's face as he heard, "The bastard had it coming."

His hand stopped at the base of the man's neck, and he lifted his head, using his good hand to undo the collar. "I could have saved him," Shaun whispered.

"There was no saving that man," Altair growled.

He heard the sirens at the door. No, this was not what he expected. "He was just—"

"Say misunderstood, and I'll rip you a new mouth," Ezio growled. "He deserved to die."

Shaun shook his head. "He needed correction. I've failed. I failed him and my creed."

He let himself be caught up in the whirlwind of activity as the police stormed the house. He clutched the collar in his hand tightly. It wasn't until he was standing over his grave that he understood. Despite Warren's problem, Shaun realized why he had looked peaceful. He felt a pair of arms slip around his waist, and he didn't have to look to know it was Desmond standing behind him. Ezio and Altair looked pissed. Leonardo, however, looked like he understood. He wasn't crying, but he certainly felt disappointed.

"How can you stand at the grave for a vile man like that one?" Ezio shouted.

"He destroyed our brother, and you mourn for him?"

"I could've saved him," Shaun said. "I failed myself as a rehabilitation director."

"How!" Ezio yelled.

Somewhere behind him, he heard Leonardo speak.

"It is something you will know in due time."

He felt Leonardo move to stand beside him. "It was his owner, yes?"

Shaun simply looked at him, and he knew that Leonardo knew what had happened.

"I have worked not so extreme cases before. It is not Salai's fault he is a thief."

They were silent for several minutes as Desmond stepped back to him to give him some time with the artist.

"But he is free, now."

Shaun chuckled softly. "I still feel like I should have been able to do something."

"I know, but that is the way of life."

"Yes, I know that one quite well."

There was more silence, and Shaun pulled out the collar. He ran it under his thumbs as Leonardo looked over.

"There is a chest I have, where I keep all those collars."

And so, he found himself standing at the foot of Leonardo's bed, gazing into the mess of collars, his own hand poised and ready to drop the scruffy thing. Despite Warren's terrible acts, Shaun thought it was the least he could do. He felt Desmond's arms around him again, and his lips at the base of his neck.

"'o'given 'im. 'ove 'ou."

It was barely a whisper, but Shaun heard it.

"I'm glad you have, Desmond. I love you, too."

And with that, he let the collar drop into in the chest, becoming the six hundredth and eighteenth freed pet to join the mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Crap shoot, man. Those were long chapters. T.T For those of you who slogged through it, I've got a question. Which prompt should I take next?<strong>

**1. Baby glitches and they watch Desmond's parents the night he was conceived. (Part two, page thirty-seven, for full details)**

**or**

**2. Caterina dies and leaves Ezio the kid. Cue the rough adjustment period because he's not that great at expressing love. Good for a fun story. (Part two, page thirty-six, for full details)**

**or**

**3. The assassins have trained animals to work with them, such as birds, cats, or dogs to relay information, deliver messages, or help them fight. (Part two, page thirty-eight for full details)  
><strong>


End file.
